Namida no Hoshi
by Emiko Merodi
Summary: My first fanficcie so be gentle! Two new-comers arrive at GOA. Every one welcomes them with open arms yet there is something...strange about them. Please R&R ^-^ Ja ne! (Finally updated and I KNOW everyone will hate me even MORE now! YA!)
1. 'Home'

The steady clank of the ship ceased as it harbored into the port. Emiko peered longingly out the translucent window again. Her reflection was hunched over her duffle bag, expression grim. Her twin brother glanced out the window also, "So this is GAO...what we left home for," Emiko stated blankly and turned away in disgust. 

Her brother grimaced and he snaked his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close, "Now, imouto, don't get upset. Otousan to okasan would be very proud of us if he knew we came.", he paused and heaved an exasperated sigh, "I just wish they REALLY were here."

Emiko leaned into her brother's shoulder, her body racked with sobs. Unshed tears for her mother and father. Her heart pulsated with excruciating anguish but she hid it from him. She tried to suppress all emotions that showed frailty, under her skin. She was not weak...and she would become what no other women but Teela could. A pilot. 

The passenger ship's captain announced monotonously with a crackle on the intercom, "All candidates, this is your stop.", the voice reverberated throughout the bustling station. The people chattered as they unlatched the pressure locked door. Xion hulled it open. Emiko muscles tensed, and tentatively floated forward onto the alien ground. 'Oh my god!', her thoughts were horrifying and she recoiled in antipathy. 'Get the hell out of here! They're coming!' Memories of GAO, GIS and everything that happened with Victim, heartrending and painstakingly real reeled in her mind. She could feel their terror and anguish. As they stepped into a sea of jostling colonists and left the vessel her bottom lip trembled, "Onii-sama...", she murmured tediously, "lets hurry."

"Hai, imouto...", his voice was indulgent, for scarcely any women had EX and if they did it was powerful. Hers wounded immensely in body and soul when her body reacted.

~~*...*~~

"KIZNA!?", Zero Enna squeamishly whined as he paced back and forth by her quarters. 'Oh, she is so ganna' get it when I-" he crossly turned on his heals and was about to holler again when he heard the door slide open.

"Zero..", the cat-eared repairer scuffed and Ikhny Allecto followed warily after, her eyes fixed ahead. "We had to prepare the new repairer's bed and finish her gift."

Zero threw up his arms in mock disgust, "What the hell took you so long to do such a simple thing!?"

Her ear twitched and she gripped his collar curtly, "Unlike YOU Zero, we took our time and made a nice present.", she lunged her arm back and flung him forward and he skidded a few inches. "Now lets go!"

Sneering haughtily, he stuck out his tongue out at her loathingly and straightened up.

"Zero..", an disdainful voice mocked, "getting beaten by a girl AGAIN?" Hieade Gnr grinned from ear to ear, a curl of vice on his lips. 

Zero huffed, crossed his arms and stuck up his middle finger, "Not now ONNA, we're meeting the new recruits."

Ikhny let out a small giggle and lowered her head to hide the infectious smile as she heard zero call Hieade 'onna.'

Hieade glared at her, rigid in place. 

They ignored him and walked on down the hall. 

He huffed, hastily stepping forward and trailed behind them.

^.^;; Ohoh...some of the Japanese words here may not be spelled as you know, but I have seen so many versions.

Imouto-Little sister

Onii-sama: Big brother

Onna-Women

Outosan-Father

Okasan-Mother

  



	2. And the beat goes on...

Ohooohooo, I got mes a flame...WELL *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEEEEEEEEEEEP YOU!! Whoa there cowboy! I'm ok now; I mean I don't mind them but don't think you're 'miss' or 'mister' perfect because you know EVERYTHING about NOTHING! So sue me I made a few mistakes. DEAL WITH IT. It's MY story MY characters that I made besides all that belongs to their respectful owners so I will do what I want, k? *twitches* Now lets all be 'friends' beforeIripyourfuckin'heart out and read my story with NO prob. *cracks neck* Ja ne!

Emiko glimpsed furtively around her, the obscene, unfamiliar surrounding, taciturn with an equality of peace. 

Xion shoved his hand in his pocket, combing thoughtfully through his spiky cerulean hair with the other.

Blanking off, Emiko twirled a tuft of lighter blue curls that sprung up into a tight coil. Amidst the ghostly halls, shadows danced and mocked them with cat-like smiles. It smelt dank and mysterious. But they did not care for soon it would be all right...there were 'home'. Turning the corner of the corridor aloft in their thoughts they did not notice the strangers in front of them. Until, as always, they collided into an ensnared massive heap onto the floor.

"Gomen nasai!", chided two hurried voices in unison. Emiko rubbed her battered, throbbing head and gawked into a pair of sky-blue eyes that twinkled with an uncanny mischief. She straightened herself up, dusting off her musty uniform. It still felt unfitting but it was required. She offered out her hand, "Gomen, watashi no namae Emiko Hoskuya wa desu. This is my onii-sama Xion Hoskuya. He was born 10 minutes before me." 'Ai chi!' she cursed to herself. 'Such formal introductions! He probably d--' 

He smiled and shook her hand promptly, "Zero Enna!"

Xion picked up Kizna by the waist. A hue of pink dappled her cheeks lightly and fluttered her eyes. 'Wow...' "Ohayo, I'm Kizna To--Towryk.", she stuttered. 

He beamed happily and shook her hand.

Hiead grunted and set himself up. Ikhny lay under him. She tossed herself on her back, rubbing her arm. Her eyes widened as she realized what position they were in. Hiead's garnet eyes were riled and averted from her puzzled gaze, flipping up. "Baka onna...", he stated bluntly and began to trek forward.

Ikhny ran after him and grabbed his shoulder to apologize.

He flinched slightly and spun around, roughly grabbing her wrists and pinned her to the wall, "Never EVER fucking touch me All--" He was pushed away with one shove to the floor. Emiko blockaded Ikhny with her body, arms spread out like a human-wall, "Baka ka...", she indicted.

Hiead reared up and backhanded her across the face.

She didn't move or cry but only shot him the 'death stare.' She narrowed her eyes in resilience and spit in his face. 

Barring his teeth he wiped it away in disgust.

Xion stepped forward to Hiead and towered over him. 

The wavering tension subsided and Hiead unclenched his balled up, perspiring fist, "I have no time for you...weaklings."

Ikhny cowered by Kizna, lowering her head, "Gomen Hiead."

Xion popped his head to one side and pointed to Hiead's turned body. He charged something radiant from his body, his hair converted into a gleaming jade. A ball emerged and it nearly touched Hiead's back. "Never touch my imouto you bastard."

Eyes fixated forward, Hiead's muscles tensed and his silvery hair started to simultaneously react to Xion's EX. Zero did also, fading, momentarily wavering in and out. 

Lowering his hand Xion extinguished the energy ball, "To believe I have to bunk with him." 

Kizna strode over to the cafeteria and filed up in line with Emiko. They got their food and hopped over to Ikhny, whose head was still lowered in despair, buried into her hands. Emiko involuntarily stretched her soar muscles and threw her legs out under the bench, sprawling her body out. "Goddess, itai! Now THAT was a trip."

Kizna's ears pricked up, "That's right!", she leaned on the table. "Where are you and your onii-sama from?"

She sighed and sat on the table bench cross-legged, "From Zion. We weren't space-born like most of you."

Kizna's eyes glimmered, "Wow! Damn, that's cool!", she mused.

Zero bounded over to their table and shoved Kizna over onto the floor, "Wow is right! Really?"

She chortled softly, glancing over her shoulder at poor Kizna, and scooted herself closer to Zero. "Really, really."

He smiled and situated himself with a sloppy meal and decided to 'spend time' with Emiko.

Kizna's mouth twitched at the corner the slightest bit and stubbornly shuffled in the messy lunch meal as she chocked it down. Ikhny chuckled, subduing a fit of laughter, "Kizna! Don't eat to fast." She patted Kizna's back, coughing for air. 

Yamagi Kushida came over, "Heeey", he leered and Emiko actually had to wrench her neck down in her sitting spot, "You're the new girl, ne? Where's your onii-sama?" 

She swerved her attention to him and jerked her head to Zero's side and he sat by Xion. Roose Sawamura warily scuttled up to Emiko, smiled and went to Yamagi's side as always. Clay adjusted his glasses with his middle finger, as they sat at the bridge of his nose, "Interesting. Konichiwa, I'm Clay Fortran. Regards." 

She shook his hand and he sat by Roose. Emiko tittered to the bench and cleared her throat. Everyone at the table stared at her. "I just want you to know" she brushed away a fake tear "that I feel welcomed and loved."

The table erupted with giggles and Xion came over and patted her shoulder.

Hiead sat a table, desolate and alone, not eating and absentmindedly pushing his food on the plate.

Emiko caught his unwary eyes and he immediately turned back.

Ikhny sat slumped over, hands cupping her chin. Her chestnut tresses drowning her eyes, a veil of contempt.

Emiko gasped as she eyed the unmistakable form of a purple bruise on her wrists, hidden by her gloves. She staggered down from her seat on the bench and put her hands on her wrists.

She yelped in utter shock but her eyes soften at her kindhearted touch. She felt serge of intensity jolt in her and ceased. 

Emiko unclasped her writs, the bruises gone, pain diminished. She brushed her lips up against the bedazzled repairer's ear, "Let this be our little secret, ne?"

Ikhny nodded and muffled a hoarse whisper, "I've NEVER met a girl with EX, let alone a healing EX.", she lauded and Emiko smiled.

"GOA keeps many things Allecto-san, namely-you-tenshi.", she giggled taping her nose with each syllable. 

Allecto furrowed a perplexed eyebrow, 'Tenshi?' "Naniyo, Emiko-san?"

She only shook her head; curls bouncing lightly and she vanished to her room with Ikhny swaggering behind in uncertainty still.

~~*...*~~

"Emiko!"

'It's so quiet. To quiet.' A puff of misty breath adhered to the viewing-window by the hanger of PRO-INGS. Their structural frames, slightly armored, labeled with numbers. 'I should hear them. Just like the goddesses.'

"EMIKO!?"

Recurring from her trance she snapped her head back and spotted Kizna sprinting toward her with a broad smile, "Ogenkin desu ka?" 

Waving, she turned back to the mechanical beings. "I'm ok."

Azuma strode in and the repairers and candidates filed in. Kizna moaned irately, rubbing her temple. Zero was missing...AGAIN. But peculiarly, so were Xion and Hiead. 

Clay twitched, stammering, "Uh...Sir?"

Azuma eyed Clay, filling out his clipboard, "Nani? What is it Clay?"

"Eheh, aw shimatte. 88 and the other candidates.... well..."

"Ai chi! Spit it out candidate!"

Clay scrunched up his nose and nervously gulped, "THEY WEREN'T IN QUARTERS THIS MORNING AND I THINK THEY WENT TO FIGHT!" He said it so loud and swiftly that Azuma had to blink and refocus on what he said again.

"Holy shit! Not the new recruit too! Emiko, Kizna, Ikhny, FIND YOUR CANDIDATES!"

They saluted and hurriedly scrambled out the door and down the hall.

~~*...*~~

"Come on you bastard, don't just duck! Fight!", Xion taunted with a wave of his hand.

Hiead cracked his neck and set into a footing. He sped up and flipped over Xion and punched his back. Burrowing his knuckles he snickered evilly, "You fool, so tainted and weak by your pride. You're no better then Zero."

Zero clenched his fist, shaking it threateningly, "NANI!? I RESENT THAT!"

Hiead's eyes widened as he heard a barely audible snort from Xion. 'Was this not hurting him at all?' Hiead thought, grinding harder and harder.

Xion grasped behind and seized his shirt, tossing him into the wall. He charged up and an energy beam-like sword pierced Hiead's Adam's apple. 

"IIE!! Xion don't!", shrieked Ikhny in terror. 

With that moment of distraction, Hiead pounced on Xion. Zero roared and bestride over Hiead, in a headlock maneuver. 

Emiko's hair blazed slightly, and Zero's did also. Then concurrently, the others did also. She closed her eyes and waved her hands from side to side. Their bodies split apart from their holds and sat on the ground.

A slight quiver wriggled across their skin and the bruises and cuts slowly shrank away. Weariness was etched on Emiko's face. The vigor sapped her body and she swayed, falling to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh ya, I bet you all LOVED this. -_-;; Mary-sue shit. Can't do my own chars. R&R, flame, insult, mock, laud, whatever, I don care anymore 'cause it seems to be futile.

Gomen nasai-I am sorry (Gomen-sorry)

Ai chi!-Oh man! Geez! Aw shit! (stuff like that tee-hee n_n;;)

Watashi no namae _____ wa desu-My name is _____

Ohayo-Good morning (or at least one of them X_x;; don't hurt me!)

Baka-A form of 'idiot' or 'fool'

Baka ka-Asshole (ooo potty mouth! *shot*)

Itai!-Ouch! Ow!

Ne-A form of 'right?' or 'isn't it?' 

Konichiwa-Hello 

Tenshi-Angel

Naniyo-A form of 'what do you mean?' or 'what?' (something like that. ^.^;;)

Ogenkin desu ka-How are you?

Shimatte-Damn it

Iie-No


End file.
